Dreams Come True
by RenLissa
Summary: It's all about GSR but we are all taking turns, and I got to write chapter 3, but I'll post all the chapter here.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, over at the CSI forum on we are working together to write a story about our favourite couple, Sara Sidle & Gil Grissom. The link is http/ . So nickstokesgirl wrote the first paragraph and blueMnM415 wrote the rest of this first chapter. There are about 14 of us taking turns each writing a chapter. _

**_Da Rules for the Story wrote:_**

_1) No character death!(there can be NDE(near death experiences)but no dying)  
2) Ther rating will be PG-14(unless others disagree)(try to base the rating under TSoSS)  
3) Everybody will write one chapter of the story(no less then 1000 words)  
4) The order of who writes will be in the order of those signed up(nickstokesgirl first, then myself and so on)(unless anybody has any objections)  
5) I think that we should make the story long enough so that everybody gets to do two chapters(once everybody does one chapter, we start the cycle over)(unless anyone has any objections)_

**Chapter One**

Sara Sidle is thirty-five years old and was born and raised in California. Ever since she was eight years old she loved learning about science and wanted to become a scientist. She finished high school and spent five years in college to become of what she dreamed of! Before she knew it she was a CSI in California and her supervisor was Mark Gibbson. Five years have past and Mark is buddies with a LV CSI supervisor Gil Grissom. Mark knew that Gil was short a CSI member and Mark knew that Sara was wanting to move to a different location and Mark knew that Sara would be perfect because she is dedicated to her work and she works hard and that work in California was kind to simple for her but kind of hard for others, so Mark knew that Gil's team would be perfect for her.

But that was six years ago. Today, she was 35 years old and had been a criminalist for almost ten years. She had moved to Las Vegas and made her living. After a rocky start, she made good friends with her colleagues and made a family for herself. Actually, the only rocky patch she didn't have when she moved here was her 'supervisor' Gil Grissom. That rocky patch came in the years to come; he had started to shut her out even before the lab explosion, since the Tom Haviland case. Then, by the Lurie case, they were barely on speaking terms. He still didn't know that she knew what he said during the interview, she had tried to put it behind her. So many other things had happened, but that was all in the past now. Now, it was two o'clock on a Friday morning. She was wearing a loose peach tang-top and soft, white shorts. She lay only half awake in a bed slightly foreign to her with a very similar arm draped over her stomach. She was pondering how she could be so happy right now. One of there closest friends was in the hospital, in ICU! He could die any minute! Yet, Sara felt happy as she stared at the digital clock on the bedside table that read 2:12am. She wasn't very tired, even though her shift ended several hours ago she still had not fallen asleep. I could've possible been the fact that she was now sharing a bed with the man she loved and, she now knew, loved her back. Yes, it had taken 5 years to accomplish but she now had a romantic relationship with her 'supervisor' Gil Grissom. And thankfully, for now, nobody knew. Its not that they didn't want people to know, but having a relationship with a supervisor... it looked a little iffy. So, they chose to keep it under-wraps as long as possible. But, they had finally progressed to sleeping in the same bed, so yes; I guess that was a good reason to be happy. That was the deduction she came to before slowly falling asleep. It was her dream come true.

Roughly five hours later a cell-phone in the bedside table rang out. Gil Grissom woke up out of his slumber and looked at the clock; it read 7:13am Friday. His phone continued to vibrate and ring so he proceeded to pick it up before it woke Sara. He quickly and gently removed his arm from around her waist and answered his phone.

"Grissom" he said in a tired voice.

"Gil, do you phones work?" It was his fellow CSI, Catherine Willows, she sounded un-naturally awake "Cause I tried calling you about five times and all I got was the answering machine."

"I left the phone in the living room last night, my cell was next to my bed." he thought up quickly. Tonight they were at Sara's house; they kept a change of clothes at each other's homes and alternated where they slept.

"Well, anyway," Catherine said, continuing on, "Sofia (resisting erg to us 'Spork') is taking over for Brass until he is ready to manage the job again, and she called in assignments. She tried calling you, but couldn't reach you so she called Me." she concluded.

"Okay, you call Warrick and Nick, I'll call Sara and Greg and I'll hand out assignments at CSI." Grissom said before saying goodbye to Catherine and closing his phone.

He propped himself up on one elbow and turned toward a now sleeping Sara. She look so peaceful asleep. It hurt him to wake her, but duty calls. He gently brushed stray hair away from her face and her neck. He gently bent down and kissed her forehead. His beard tickled her face, waking her up. She blinked a few times and turned to look up and Grissom hovering over her.

"Hey." she said in a soft, quiet voice.

"Hey yourself." he said back to her. "That was Cath.," he said holding up his cell-phone in his other hand "Sofia has assignments for us."

"What time is it?" she questioned hoisting herself up and leaning back on her hands.

"7:21." Grissom responded as he replaced his cell back on the nightstand. "Can you call Greg, tell him to get to CSI ASAP?" he asked Sara as she proceeded to get out of the bed.

"Okay." she said as she stood up and ran her fingers through her hair, fighting with any stray knots that had crept into her hair during the night.

Grissom got out of the bed as well, from his side, and told her "Thank you." before placing a soft kiss on her lips, which she gladly returned. He then went over to the bottom drawer of the dresser and pulled out a pair of black work pants and matching shirt and various other things and walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and the sound of running water could be heard as the shower turned on.

Sara watched him walk into the bathroom and smiled to herself. She then walked out of her bedroom and was immediately woken up from the coldness of her wood floor compared to her carpet. She walked over into her kitchen and turned on the coffee machine that started to brew coffee. She then picked up the phone and proceeded to call Greg. She hit the speed-dial for Greg's cell and put the phone up to her ear as it started to ring on the other line.

"Mhmffff, Sanders" Greg said in a muffled voice on the other line.

"Greg, have you been eating your pillow again?" Sara said, smiling.

"No, trying to clean up the drool." Greg responded nonchalantly "What's up?"

"A couple of cases came in. Grissom wants us all there to hand out assignments." Sara responded.

"Okay, thirty minutes, I'll be there." Greg said as he proceeded to get out of his bed and change his clothes.

"Twenty or Grissom will fry your ass." Sara said, laughing slightly as Greg hung up on the other line and she did the same. She then walked over to the coffee machine and poured the fresh coffee into two cups and began to sip her coffee. A few minutes later, Grissom walked out of the bedroom, fully dressed, and Sara handed him his coffee.

"Thank you," he said as she handed him his cup. "I'll be leaving soon, I have to sort out the cases before the rest of the team arrives."

"Okay." she responded. She stood up on her toes and gently kissed his chin and Grissom kissed her forehead. "See you at work."

"See_ you_ at work." he said back to her as he walked out the door and climbed into his car and headed for work.

Sara put her and Grissom's coffee cup in the sink, rinsed them out, and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change for work.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, this is the part that I wrote. As each person writes their part I will post them here. The link for it again (it didn't seem to work the first time) is tv dot com and there is a thread called "gsr story". _

**Chapter Two**

Sara waited the usual ten minutes after Grissom left her apartment, she used the time to clean up the breakfast dishes, and then she headed off to the lab as well. Just once, she wished they could drive into work together, it would be better for the environment and the budget, gas prices were way too high, but they didn't get here without having a system and sticking to the rules.

Rule One – no talking about anything related to their relationship at work. This included the lab, the police station, and any and all crime scenes. It was the most important rule, and most of the time the easiest to follow. Grissom had almost asked Sara to go home and get him a change of clothes after a particularly nasty crime scene with two decomposing bodies, but had managed to stop himself in time. Sara had almost made a remark about the plans she had already made for Grissom's birthday when Nick and Catherine started to make plans of their own. But, for the most part it was easy.

Rule Two – no intimate gestures, looks, or touches at work. It was related to Rule One, but you could say so much without even opening your mouth. These are investigators, scientists, and detectives that they worked with all the time. Sara had no problems with this, maybe because she had practiced hiding her feelings for Grissom from him and the rest of the world for years. Grissom on the other hand, he would either try too hard or not hard enough. In the beginning of their relationship he would have them working on different cases, not pairing them with each other for days. Then when they did work together he would avoid her eyes, be careful not to touch her in any way at all. Someone, usually Nick or Catherine, would start to ask what they hell they were fighting about this time, and Grissom would realize he was trying too hard. Then he would relax, and the next time he and Sara were on a case he would end up watching her move around the crime scene and he would admire her long legs and her gentle curves. He would catch her eye over the layout table, or a body at the morgue and give her a look. Next thing you know, someone, usually Greg or Warrick was asking what they had to do to get Grissom to be that nice to them for a change. He was getting the hang of it now, but every once in a while, he would get either the "stop fighting with her it's driving us all nuts" speech or the "stop treating her like she's made of glass and needs to be handled with kid gloves" speech.

Then there were the different systems they had developed so no one would question their actions outside of the lab. They always drove their own cars to every place they went. If they were meeting up, whether it was at one of their homes or at work, one person would leave first, and then the other would wait ten minutes. They rarely ate out together, unless it was someone quiet, dark, and secluded. They had talked about living together, but how would they explain the address change on the personal files? Sara chuckled as she pulled her car into the parking lot of the lab, one day they were going to have to do something about this, how long can you keep a relationship secret?

As Sara got out of her car, Greg appeared with a hot cup of coffee. "Thank you". Sara said as she breathed in the dark steamy goodness.

"For you, no problem." Greg smiled, "How else was I going to get out of bed, make myself presentable, and get here in twenty minutes so Grissom won't fire me without an excellent cup of coffee?"

Sara and Greg started to walk down the hallway towards the conference room.

"Sara?" Greg asked tentatively

"Yeah Greg?" Sara answered back, raising her eyebrows slightly

"Um, you look nice today, um, is that a new hairstyle or a new shirt?" Greg blurted out really quickly

Before Sara could figure out where Greg was coming from or even try to respond, they were sitting in their usual chairs in the conference room. Grissom gave the two of them his usual "why are the two of you always the last to arrive?" look, and as usual, Greg looked sheepish and Sara stared Grissom down until he looked away. He knew the reason she was always a few minutes behind him. But if he gave her preferential treatment someone was going to notice.

"Ok everyone, it's good it's a slow night, because we have one case." Grissom said as he looked at his team members. "A girl's body was found in the middle of the desert, and we have reason to believe it may be the body of Melissa Adams."

Catherine piped up. "Melissa Adams? Is this the same Melissa that went missing 4 days ago? The missing persons case that Warrick and I are investigating?"

Grissom replied, "It could be, we don't know. But I don't need to tell you that this is a priority. Catherine, you'll take lead, you and Warrick go out to the body and bring Greg with you. Nick, you and Sara are coming with me, we're going back to the Adams's house. Then we'll be there if we are able to make a positive identification."

Greg looked up from the table, "Um, am I missing something here? Why is this girl so special?"

Catherine told Greg in a very somber voice, "Melissa Adams is best friends with the daughter of Undersheriff McKeen, Elizabeth McKeen."

Warrick added to Catherine's statement by saying, "Lizzie and Lissa, which is what everyone called the two girls, were supposed to be studying for their SATs at Lissa's house, but it seems that the two girls left to go out for a study break. Lizzie is in the hospital, she was in a car accident, and she's unconscious. No one has seen Lissa in four days."


	3. Chapter 3

_This yen's chapter - and again I will point out that there are a grup of us taking turns writing this story, none of us own the characters, CSI, CBS, or even have enough money to think about buying them in the future, and if you want to come check us out the website can be found at tv dot com._

**Chapter 3**

Grissom was quiet on the car ride to the Adams'. He was thinking of Sara. She meant the world to him. It had taken them too long to admit their feelings and act on them. He wanted to make her a romantic dinner tonight and suggest they go away for a weekend. It would be hard to pull off but it would be worth it. He listened to Sara and Nick as they argued over the basketball game from the previous night. Just before things got too heated, Sara pulled the car up to the Adams' house.

Halfway up the driveway, David Adams opened the door and asked, "Well? Is the girl in the desert my Lissa?"

"I have my guys on it. As soon as we know something, we'll let you know." Grissom said. "Right now we need to ask you and Mrs. Adams a few questions."

"Fine. Come inside. Rachel's in Lissa's room." They followed Adams inside and found his wife, Rachel, crying quietly on Lissa's bed. She was clutching a worn out teddy bear. When they entered the room, she looked up with a tear-streaked face. "Well, did you find her?" she asked.

"They're not sure yet." Adams told her.

"We'd like to ask you a few more questions about the day Lissa disappeared." Sara said.

"I'm tired of answering your damn questions!" Rachel snapped. "Why haven't you found her yet?"

"We understand how you feel, Mrs. Adams. We just want to be sure we know everything that happened before the girls took a study break." Nick said.

"How long were they studying when they left?" Grissom asked.

"About an hour and thirty minutes." Adams said.

"Did they tell you where they were they were going?" Sara asked.

"No," Rachel said. "We fought the night before."

"What about?" Nick asked.

"We just found out she'd been having an affair with her boss." David said.

Grissom felt his heart rate quicken. He tried not to look at Sara for fear of someone finding the connection. Oblivious to Grissom's sudden awkwardness, Nick asked where Lissa worked. "She's a waitress at Ma Petite Amie." Rachel answered. "Her boss is Clark Matthews."

Grissom opened his mouth to ask another question but was interrupted by his cell phone. "Grissom," he said into his phone. "It's Catherine. We made a positive id to the Vic. We matched a butterfly shaped birthmark behind her right knee to Lissa. She's on her way to the coroner's. And the hospital called, Lizzie's awake. I told them you'd be there."

"I'm on it." he said and hung up his phone. The Adams was looking at him expectantly. "I'm so sorry" he said. Rachel let out a low guttural sound that was akin to an injured animal. She began to cry uncontrollably. David turned white. "I want to see her." he said.

"Of course. Sara go with the Adams' to the Coroner's." Grissom said. "Nick. You're going with me to the hospital. Lizzie's awake."

They headed for the cars parked in the driveway. Adams stopped Grissom as he got in the car. "Find Matthew." he said. "He's the one that did this." Grissom didn't say anything as he got behind the wheel.

When they arrived at the hospital, Lizzie's nurse informed them that she had suffered a broken leg, broken ribs, and a mild concussion. She had developed a staph infection while she was unconscious. She would allow them fifteen minutes to question Lizzie.

They entered her room and found her quietly watching TV. Grissom noted her injuries. She was pale from the infection. Surprisingly, the McKeens weren't in the room. He figured her parents had been keeping a steady vigil over her and had gone for food after spending a sufficient amount of time with their daughter.

"Hello, Lizzie, I'm Nick Stokes. This is Gil Grissom. We're from the crime lab. We'd like to ask you a few questions about the day of the accident."

"Why did you leave?" Grissom asked.

"We were going on a study break." she answered.

"Where were you going?" Nick queried.

She didn't say anything.

"Lizzie, we need to know everything that happened. Lissa's been killed." Grissom told her.

She began to cry. "We were going to a free clinic in Summerland. We wanted to be sure no one would recognize her. She called me, crying, and asked me to come over. I told her mother we were studying as a cover. Lissa told me about her fight with her parents."

"Did you know about Clark?" Grissom asked.

"Yes. I tried telling her it was a bad idea to get involved with a married man, but she wouldn't listen. She could be so stubborn." She paused, took a few ragged breaths and a sip of water. "She was pregnant," she continued. "She had told Clark about it and he went berserk. He told her that if she didn't get rid of the baby he would stop seeing her. Lissa thought she was in love and she didn't want to lose Clark. So we were going to the clinic so she could get an abortion."

"What happened on the road?" Nick asked.

"We were on our way to the clinic when this ass started nudging my car. Then they cut us off and we flew down a hill."

"Did you notice what kind of car it was?" Grissom asked. "All I know is it was a black SUV. Maybe dark blue. The last thing I remember seeing was that woman from the SUV grabbing Lissa."

"What's going on in here?" a man's voice boomed. Grissom turned around to see Undersheriff McKeen and his wife standing in the doorway.

"We were just asking Lizzie a few questions about the day of the accident and Lissa's death." Nick told them.

"Well, Lizzie's done answering questions. Leave, now." McKeen said.

"If we have more questions, we'll be back." Grissom told him. They left the hospital and got back in their car.

"Where do we go from here?" Nick asked.

"We find Matthews."


	4. Chapter 4

_This chapter is brought to you by Trace. Enjoy. And, no, we still do not have any rights to anything CSi related, stop asking._

**Chapter 4**

The look of pain in the parents' faces took her breath away. To steady herself, Sara leaned on the edge of the coroner's office gurney. The cool metal bit her palm and she concentrated on that instead of the sobs of the mother. The murmured words of the husband were muffled further as he pressed them into his crying wife's hair. Damn I wish Grissom was here, she thought as she felt her own sympathetic tears fight to rush forth. Melissa Adams lay posed on the steel table. The table of death. Hundreds of people before her had laid in that same exposed position: a sheet their only shield from the prying eyes of detectives and coroners, scalpels and saws. Sara felt another pang as the wife whispered, voice still dripping with tears, "How, how did she d-die?"  
Something blocked Sara's throat and even as she tried to swallow it away, she still felt it. She took a deep breath and flushed as she realized the parents were still waiting for an answer. "Mr. and Mrs. Adams," she began, "your daughter was strangled."  
"I thought she died in a car crash!" the woman cried, confused.  
"She was already dead when the car went off the road."  
"Was she...assaulted?" Mr. Adams asked, his eyes burning into Sara's, searching for an answer.  
"There was evidence of intercourse within a few hours of her death, but there was no evidence that says it wasn't consensual."  
Instantly, an indignant expression crossed Mrs. Adams face. "Ms. Sidle, our daughter was twenty-two years old. She was raised to be Christian. She would never do something like that." "Ma'am," Sara said gently, "your daughter was already in a relationship with a man at work, you knew that. She was pregnant with his baby. She was twenty-two years old. She was old enough to make choices for herself." "I don't think she would have chosen this," Mr. Adams said and stroked his daughter's frozen cheek.

Clark Matthews was clean-shaven and well built. His surfer-blond hair barely tickled the bottoms of his earlobes and laugh lines traced his face. But he wasn't laughing today. His eyes were red and his cheeks were moist. Grissom muttered, "I'm sorry for your loss," as he shook Mathews' hand. He almost missed the red-faced woman holding the baby. But then she began to yell.  
"Oh, his loss!" Grissom instinctively scooted away across on the couch. "What about my loss? The nights I went to sleep by myself knowing my own husband was keeping some other woman's bed warm?" Mathews looked at his feet. Grissom asked, "When was the last time you saw Melissa Adams, Mr. Mathews?"  
Mrs. Mathews stalked out, jiggling the baby. "The day of...the day of the accident."  
"Did you have sex with her?"  
Clark paused, and cupped his face with his hands. He hesitated and admitted, "Yes."  
Grissom nodded. Clark felt the need to explain, "I just couldn't' get her out of my system. It was like every time we saw each other, we knew we had to."  
"Every look, every touch makes you want more, doesn't it?" Grissom.

"Do you think he did it?" Sara asked Grissom over the tongue of flame between them. Grissom considered his answer for a moment while he swished a glass of rosy wine. "No," he said. "When a boss starts seeing an employee, it means he feels something for her, something more than just casual attraction. Something that even a pregnancy wouldn't end." Sara's heart began to pound in her chest: an excited beast.  
"She would want to work it through with him," Sara continued. Grissom squeezed her hand. Suddenly, she was in a place far from the little fold-up table in Grissom's kitchen and the dead woman in the morgue. She was with him and that was all that mattered. She almost didn't mind when he changed the subject back to the case. "Why did she get an abortion then?" he mused.  
"She was terrified her parents would find out?" The room suddenly felt cold.  
"Sara?" Grissom questioned, and noticed her flush was suddenly gone. He slid around the table and she fell into his arms.


End file.
